


through the heart

by maki_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood and injury mention, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Heist, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of weapons, Organized Crime, Pining, Suna-Centric, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange, angst with an open ended ending?, assassin suna, crime lords miya twins, kind of fake dating, kind of futuristic?, minor description of violence, mostly from crime tech convenience, somewhat unrequited love, there's a fireworks scene folks, there's fluff don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: “Rin?” Osamu breathed out.“Yeah?”“I’m going to kiss you now.”“Okay.”Osamu leaned up and Suna met him halfway as their lips met just as the first firework boomed above them.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	through the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icepops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepops/gifts).



> This is for [Risu!](https://twitter.com/kitsunarin_) for the SunaOsa Exchange!  
> I hope you like it <3

In a world where soulmates exist, Suna Rintarou didn’t believe in it as much as he should. Maybe because it’s been twenty-two years and not once did the universe tell him he had one. But maybe it’s because of the line of work his father forced him into at such a young age. It was inevitable, however, since everyone in his family had the job, having only “normal” jobs during the day to cover their tracks. Being an assassin didn’t really allow for Suna to care much for the concept, or have deep enough feelings to harbour any romantic ideas in him. The only thing he worried about was that one day, his bullet will go through one of his victims and then he’d be doomed. 

But it’s been twenty-two years and that hasn’t happened, nor will it ever at this point. He doesn’t even know why he’s thinking about it now, as he walks beside a notorious recruiter of the MIYA crime organization. He doesn’t know what strings his father pulled for Kita Shinsuke to approach Suna himself, offering him an opportunity to have “better business,” but he figured his father would do whatever it takes to ensure his success in his assignment. He’s supposed to infiltrate the facility for a few weeks before carrying out his main task, just to scour the place and report all activity and people involved to headquarters. And also to investigate the whole thing for the higher authorities. The PSIA shouldn’t be working with assassins, but they were getting pretty desperate in trying to put an end to the organization. (They even agreed to turn a blind eye to their work since MIYA was doing more public damage than whatever vigilante-like doings the Suna family were carrying out.)

Suna Rintarou was to dispose of the Miya twins. The underground Lords of Japan, the ones who controlled even the police officers, making them bend to their will. This was his most difficult assignment yet, but he felt pride in being chosen to carry out a task of this level. If the heads of MIYA are taken out, Japan would breathe a little easier. There would be fewer citizens looking over their shoulder in fear and the authorities would finally be able to do their jobs properly. There wouldn’t be that constant threat in the air anymore. 

If Suna was being honest, he was a little nervous. The twins were clever and he was afraid that his cover would be blown. But he had enough confidence in himself that he knows things will be fine. Besides, if he _does_ get outed, he has back up plans, and back up plans for those back up plans, and he knows his father would easily do something about it. The moment he sets foot into their underground facility is the moment it’s already over for them anyway. The advancement of technology these days would be the ones to thank for the constant surveillance that was on him. He, of course, had control over that since going to the bathroom would be a little weird. No one knew where they were based, where the main headquarters were for their crime organization. But now, he stands in front of a normal looking door, a hole in the wall, of the abandoned Tokyo underground railway system. 

“I hope you know that if you don’t get approved, you will be killed on sight.” Kita’s gentle, but firm voice filled the area, almost like the echoes were making sure that Suna heard what he said, making him understand the weight of the recruiter’s words. 

“I understand.” He said, monotonously, hiding any emotion Suna was feeling at the moment. If he died here, at least he did half of his job and the location of the impenetrable organization would be revealed to his own headquarters. 

“Good.” 

Kita pushed the door open, Suna noticing the biometric scanner behind the handle, making a mental note about it. They were met with darkness until Kita pulled out his flashlight, barely illuminating what was in front of them. They crossed whatever room they were in, until they were in front of another door, this time, more elaborate and secured. He watched Kita push a series of numbers, scan his thumb, and then his eye. He thought it was a little excessive, but also understood why the entrance needed such security. 

Soon, they were weaving through hallways that all looked the same. Tall white walls that had nothing to decorate it. The floor was marble, his and Kita’s shoes clicking against it with every step. He wondered why everything was so plain, when everything that had to do with the Miyas were elaborate and grand.

“We’re here. Do not speak unless you are spoken to, do not move unless you are told to do so. Address to them as ‘sir’ and try not to get killed right away.”

For the first time since Suna was picked up, Kita looked at him with a deathly glare, sending a chill down his spine. 

“Yes, sir.” He answered. 

The door they were in front of opened and he followed Kita in. The room was big, the large, round table in the centre with a holographic screen on the surface was the first thing Suna saw. Surrounding it were the, what he assumed, higher members of the organization. Miya Atsumu and Osamu stood next to each other, looking powerful and intimidating, scrutinizing him with their identical glare. Not that Suna was affected at all, but he figured that any normal person would quake in their shoes and Suna is far from being a normal person.

On different sides of the table were Sakusa Kiyoomi, Ojiro Aran, Oikawa Tooru, and Kozume Kenma. Something about the way each of the individuals carried themselves were filled with confidence and strength. Whatever they specialized in, Suna knew they were the best of the best. The elegance in their professionalism was unlike any other, making him almost forget that they’re the top criminals of this country. They didn’t even utter a single word yet, but the auras coming from them told him this much already. He straightened himself beside Kita, who he vaguely heard introduce him as just “Rin.” He bowed respectfully and slowly rose up, briefly making eye contact with the dark-haired Miya. His spine tingled at that. Perhaps in fear or anticipation, or the fact that he may be shot on sight for merely making accidental, unsolicited eye-contact with their precious Osamu. 

But nothing happened. 

“I got a tip that he _used_ to be an assassin, an exceptional one at that, but was exiled for refusing to assassinate one of you.”

_Ironic._ Suna thought. 

“I found him just as he was about to get assassinated himself, but I made quick work to dispose of that problem. I figured he’d be useful to us based on his skills. We’ve been needing someone on stealth ever since Akagi went rogue.” 

Kita’s voice was levelled and trusting that Suna almost believed the bullshit he was fed by, most likely, his father. He could tell how much these people trusted Kita and he _almost_ felt bad that he’d have to die once the twins would find out that he had inadvertently led them to their demise. 

“Rin, huh?” It was Atsumu who spoke, testing out the name for himself. “No surname? Full name? Anything?”

“I’m afraid not. He was abandoned by his birth parents and never knew where he came from or what his name actually is. He was found by Sawamura Daichi’s father who took him in and made him what he is. He’s been living at Karasuno's base since then, even after the father died and Daichi took over.” 

“Tragic. Now tell me, Rin, why did you refuse your assignment and which one of us were you supposed to kill?” Atsumu turned to Suna.

“I was assigned to kill you, sir. I refused because your assassination would lead to the imbalance of society. I believe that MIYA maintains the order of our country in which the strong must control the weak.” Suna remained impassive, his tone straight to the point and confident. 

“And what if it was me?” Osamu interjected, eyes narrowing at him. 

“I would have refused all the same, sir. Your importance to the organization is just as much as your brother’s.”

He felt Kita’s gaze on him, as if he was approving his answers and giving him a mental “good job.” He heard Osamu hum in response and Atsumu continued to ask Kita some questions about him. He wondered why they couldn’t just ask him himself, but thought about the unwavering trust they had for Kita and quickly understood. At some point, Suna must’ve zoned out because the next thing he knew, the cold barrel of a .357 Magnum Colt Python was against his forehead. 

Osamu stood directly in front of him with a slight scowl and burning eyes. 

“Do you trust me, Rin?” He asked, pulling the hammer down and hovering his finger over the trigger.

“With my life, sir.” He lied, though not showing it. He kept a straight face, his eyes determined and fiery, lips in a thin line, not giving any indication of the fear he was admittedly feeling.

Osamu pulled the trigger and Suna didn’t flinch or blink, keeping a steady gaze on Osamu’s. 

The gun was unloaded and he was being tested. 

“Very well.” Osamu said as he lowered the gun. 

Atsumu had his arms crossed behind Osamu, wearing a satisfied grin. “Welcome to our little organization.” He beams. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Soon, he was being introduced to everyone around the table, learning their specialties, how they got here and why they were here. He also learned that the only people in the organization who found their soulmate were Atsumu and Sakusa. They found out when Atsumu had accidentally stabbed Sakusa during a pretty rough sparring session involving close-combat weapons. The knife simply went through his side and he didn’t feel a thing. The rest was history and apparently they’re planning to get married soon. Suna tried not to scoff at the idea. 

He felt the incinerating gaze Osamu had on him as he got acquainted with everyone else. He wasn’t sure why he was staring so hard and Suna was nervous for a hot second. In the end, he just figured that maybe, Osamu just naturally hates him. Which is fine since it’s easier to assassinate someone he feels nothing for, and even easier if his target hates him. 

“Rin-chan~ if you would come over here.” Suna heard Oikawa call him over, paying no mind to the familiarity Oikawa apparently felt towards him. He padded over to him and raised a questioning brow. 

“I’m giving you your schedule. You need to be assessed during your week of probation. You’ll be with Sakusa-kun for close-combat assessment tomorrow, which is Monday, target practice with several weapons with Aran-kun on Tuesday, sniping practice and strategic assessment with me on Wednesday, tech assessment with Ken-chan on Thursday, stealth with Shin-chan on Friday. Saturday is where we deliberate about you, Sunday is when we kill you or not!” Oikawa smiled warmly at him, as if he didn’t just say the last part of his briefing. 

“Sounds like a solid schedule.” Suna mused.

Oikawa clapped his hands together, exclaiming “great” and went over to bother Kenma. Suna was awkwardly standing alone for a bit until he was approached by Kita. 

“You did a good job. Let’s hope they like you and that your skills impress them enough.”

“And what about you, Kita-san?”

“I remain neutral in things when it comes to the people I recruit.”

“That’s fair.” 

“During this week, you’ll be accompanied by Osamu himself, taking you to our different assessments and such. He’ll be the one keeping an eye on you, a request from Atsumu, but Osamu is usually the one to keep probationers under surveillance anyway. Be careful though, it doesn’t seem he likes you much.” 

“Noted.”

“During the week, you will not be leaving your room until Osamu picks you up. Not like you can since it will be locked from the outside. Your meals will be brought to you as well. You have a personal bathroom in your room so you don’t worry about that.” 

“Thank you.” 

They talked for a while longer, Kita telling him how things work around the facility, the hierarchy, the things they do and everything else in between. Suna listened intently, knowing that whatever information he learns here will be useful for later. 

“Rin, I’ll be taking you to your room.” Suna heard Osamu’s smooth voice behind him. 

“Yes, sir.” He bowed slightly. He waved goodbye to everyone in the room and followed Osamu down the winding hallways of their underground facility. It was silent between them, which Suna didn’t mind much, taking the time to let his eyes wander and memorize every twist and turn they make. He noticed how he was slightly taller than him and was amused by the fact, holding in a chuckle. 

“I don’t like you very much.” Osamu said, breaking the thick silence that enveloped them. Suna wasn’t sure if he was supposed to reply to that, so he kept quiet and nodded in acknowledgement. “There’s something about you I don’t trust.” 

“I understand.” Was all Suna said. 

“Let’s hope you earn it.”  
  
Before Suna could say anything back, Osamu opened the door to a room and showed him inside. 

“This is your room. Get some rest.” 

Without another word, Osamu left with the click of the lock. 

Suna looked around the dimly-lit room, the double bed in the middle, nightstands on either side, a small closet, the bathroom, a minifridge and a desk. It looked like a normal college dorm if he didn’t know any better. He looked for any cameras that may be hidden, finding two. One by the closet and the other placed on the corner of the ceiling disguised as a crack. He went into the bathroom and investigated there, finding it free of surveillance, much to his relief. He also noted that he’d have to time his bathroom visits whenever he needs to report to headquarters since it would be something he’ll have to do in there. He does just that while he showers, thanking the waterproof features of modern technology. Once he was done, he went back into the room and changed, deciding to put on a show for whoever’s watching the cameras. He figured he should have a little bit of fun on the job. 

Suna crawled under the covers and decided to get some shut eye if he really wanted to impress people tomorrow. 

Just a few weeks of this and he’ll be able to finally stop the fear that controls this country.

* * *

The week passed by in a blur. 

Suna quickly earned the trust of everyone he met throughout the facility. He even found a friend in one of the guards, Yaku Morisuke. His assessments with the “Elites” were successful and was confident that he impressed them enough to spare his life. Osamu taking him everywhere didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. He rather found it amusing since he could tell how much Osamu hated what he was doing. Suna ignored the rule of “don’t speak unless you’re spoken to” just to get under his skin. He probably shouldn’t since the man could literally kill him at any moment. But he couldn’t help himself from annoying Osamu. 

The scowl on his face was adorable, he found. Suna also reasoned that if Osamu didn’t like what he was doing, then he could easily just take him down right then and there, so he let himself tease him. He’s gotten several messages from Akaashi, his best friend since diapers, and his direct correspondence from headquarters, telling him to stop “flirting” and that he’ll get “attached” and might impede his mission. Suna assures him that he’s not even close to being attached and would always scoff about it, suppressing that tiny voice in his head that constantly tells him how endearing Osamu is, or how it might be comfortable to be in his arms. It’s only been a week anyway. 

  
  


He’s not attached nor will he ever be. 

Besides, as much as Suna hated the thought and refused to believe in it, they each had a soulmate that was waiting for them. 

He was currently standing outside the main office where he was taken on his first day, waiting for the decision to be made about him. 

“I think they’ll keep you.” Yaku said, standing beside Suna as his guard just in case he does some funny business. He was honestly glad it was Yaku since he was easier to talk to and was pretty blunt and understood Suna’s humour. “You did well in all your assessments and I don’t think you pissed anyone off badly enough.” 

“I still think Osamu has it out for me.” 

“If anything, that’s on you for teasing the big boss the way you do.”

“Well, he hasn’t killed me yet.”

“Let’s hope it stays like that.” 

Suna chuckled along with Yaku as they continued making small talk. 

It felt like a millenia when the door opened to call Suna in. He was surprisingly calm and any traces of nerves he might have felt the night before became non-existent. He supposed it was good and if he were to die, at least he’d die with enough contentment. He reported every major thing he had to Akaashi anyway, he trusted that the assignment would be carried out by someone who would be just as capable as him. The room’s mood was unreadable, everyone looking indifferent and intimidatingly so. 

“Rin.” Atsumu said, his voice low and steady. 

“Sir.” 

“With Samu’s insistence…” 

_Ah, I’m dying here._ Suna thought. 

“...you’re staying on board.” 

Suna couldn’t help the surprise that etched on his face, his narrow eyes widening uncharacteristically, his mouth parted slightly. 

He bows haphazardly, mumbling out a “thank you sirs” and straightens back up again. Finally, his eyes met Osamu’s and there was a spark between them that almost felt tangible and _real_. The twin’s mouth quirked up in a smirk, something that made Suna’s heart skip a beat. He mentally had to slap himself, telling himself to pull it together. Osamu’s gaze on him felt electric and tingly, making him almost squirm on the spot, but he willed himself against it and remained professionally still. 

“Now that that’s settled, we have a heist to organize. Oikawa, if you may.” Atsumu gestured toward Oikawa, shifting everyone’s attention to him. Except Osamu, his eyes remained on Suna’s figure. He tried to ignore it, focusing himself on what Oikawa was saying. Something about an exhibit that’s going to be held on Valentine’s day and how there’s supposed to be a very valuable crown that will be the centerpiece of it all. The worth of it was lost in Suna’s ears, the burning stare of Osamu on him more distracting than anything before. 

He turned back to him and his breath got caught at his throat. 

Osamu was smiling at him with unfamiliar warmth and his eyes were sparkling like he was looking at something so magnificent. Suna couldn’t help but raise a brow and Osamu simply winked at him. He suppressed a blush and just frowned, turning back to Oikawa who was discussing how to carry out the heist. He was mentioning something about Kenma disarming the security system of the building the event will be held at. The heist was going to be held on Valentine’s day, which was a week away. Suna was certain there was something about dates and dressing up to fit the exhibit since there was a strict formal dress code. 

“Rin-chan will be our main man for it, I’ve already taken his measurements and got a fancy suit tailored for him. He just needs a date since this is a couples-only event. I would’ve had Tsumu-kun and Sakusa-kun for it, but I need Tsumu-kun to be in the opposite building, ready to snipe if hell breaks loose and Sakusa-kun on outside look-out as a guard. I am also a very bad liar and I have to support sniping. Ken-chan is behind the scenes, and everyone else has heavy feet and is not flexible enough. I have Aran-kun and Shin-chan as a couple for back-up.” 

“I can act as Rin’s date.” Volunteered Osamu. 

Okay, so maybe Suna should have paid more attention because he almost got whiplash turning to Osamu. And before he could say anything, Oikawa spoke once more.

“Oh, that’s perfect actually. I didn’t know why I didn’t think of that. Anyway, that settles things. I trust you have the proper attire to wear for this. You and RinRin should probably get to know each other more to make things flow naturally. You both are probably very good liars, but we need that chemistry.”  
  
“No problem.” 

“Well, that’s it from me. Any questions?” 

_Yeah, can you repeat everything you just said?_ Suna wanted to say, but held his tongue. He’ll just wing it. Not that he does that often, so he’ll just hope for the best. He saw Osamu approach him from the corner of his eye and subtly took a deep breath before turning to him. 

“Are you still supposed to walk me to my room, _sir_?” He inquired, a playful smirk on his face. 

“You can call us by our first names now and no, but, Oikawa did say that we should get to know each other more.” 

“What? My week of bothering ya ain’t enough?” 

Osamu rolls his eyes, “You’re a pretty bold guy to do that to one of the most dangerous people in the country.”

“You’re very humble.”

“Are you always this difficult?”

“It wasn’t obvious?” 

Osamu chuckled and the sound went straight to Suna’s heart. “Thank you, by the way.” He stumbled out.

“For what?” 

“Vouching for me even though you probably wanted to kill me from all the teasing.”

“Oh. I liked it. It was...refreshing. It’s not always I find some newbie who doesn’t quake in their shoes when I approach them, let alone someone bold enough to act the way you did.” 

“Oh, so you liked it? Weird kink, sir.” 

“It’s not like that!” 

Suna hummed teasingly, looking down at the floor as if to think about it. He could feel the playful glare thrown his way and he had to stop himself from smiling any more than necessary. 

“Walk me to my room then, since you’re so eager in getting to know me.” 

Suna already started walking toward the door, resisting the urge to look back where he’ll probably find the pout Osamu often wore. He heard footsteps approach him in a hurry and soon, the subject of his possible demise appeared beside him. Suna snorted, unable to hold it in. 

“Watch it, I still can get rid of you, y’know?”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it, but at least I’ll go out laughing.”

“I should’ve vouched against you.” 

“I thought you said you could still get rid of me?” 

Osamu’s eyes widened and snapped his mouth shut and this time, Suna laughed wholeheartedly. 

“For someone so dangerous, y-you are s-SO easy to t-tease. Holy fuck.” 

And Osamu couldn’t stop the grin that made its way to his face, joining Suna in his laugh. All too soon, they reached Suna’s room while they wiped a tear away from their eyes. He looked up and noticed that they were in a completely different area. 

“This isn’t-”

“You’re on the main wing from now on, there are no cameras in this room. You may come and go as you please since you’re officially part of our team.” 

“Ah. My stu-”

“Already taken care of.” 

“Of course it is.” 

“Let’s go out tomorrow. How’s that sound?” 

“Are you asking me out on a date, sir?”

“I said you can call me by my name.”

“What if I wanna keep calling you ‘sir?’”

“You like that? Weird kink, Rin.” 

“You are insufferable. But sure, let’s go and get to know each other, build that chemistry Oikawa keeps talking about.” 

“Cool, I’ll be outside your room at noon.” 

“Oh whoop-de-doo, I get to sleep in.” 

Osamu rolled his eyes and opened the door for Suna before saying his goodbye. 

Once Suna was sure Osamu was far, far away from the door, he clutched his chest and let out a frustrated groan. He sighed and gave the room a look. He still checked if there were cameras, just to be safe and quickly pulled out his phone and sent his daily reports to Akaashi until the man himself called. 

_“You’re attached.”_

“Hello to you too, Keiji.” 

_“This is dangerous.”_

“I should’ve turned off surveillance.” 

_“No, it’s good you kept it on. You never listen to me. I could literally hear your heart beat irregularly during that whole flirty exchange. I wanted to gag.”_

“Look, it’ll be fine. I’ll still be able to do my job. I’m not attached. I just… haven’t flirted with anyone in a while and I’m just feeling thrilled about it.” 

_“If I didn’t know you any better, I would believe that.”_ Akaashi sighed before continuing, _“Also, there’s an update on your assignment. You are to carry out the assassination on the day of the heist. The higher ups think it’s the perfect opportunity and you wouldn’t have to prolong your stay there.”_

Suna’s heart dropped. It shouldn’t have, but it did. 

“Oh.” 

_“Yeah,_ ‘oh.’ _You’re attached. Snap out of it, Rin. Look, I love you and I care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt. Your job_ and _life is on the line here.”_

“I know. I’ll be fine. I’m turning off surveillance tomorrow though.”

_“Why? So you can enjoy your little date? Keep it on, we need everything we can get, and even if you turn it off, I can always get Kuroo-san to remotely turn it on.”_

“Ugh, fine.” 

_“I’m also saying these as your best friend, you know.”_

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

_“Be safe. Please.”_

“I will. I’ll report back tomorrow. Night.”

Suna sighed and went into the bathroom to wash his little dilemma away. 

He’s not attached. He doesn’t think Osamu is endearing. He does not enjoy his company, nor does he like to talk to him. This is just another job where emotions aren’t involved. 

Easy. Like any other assignments. 

Things will be fine. 

* * *

Things were not fine. 

Suna’s breath was stolen away right when he opened the door to reveal a brightly smiling Osamu who held out a single rose for him. He took it with a raised brow in an attempt to hide the conflict of feelings he was feeling. Osamu simply grinned and said something about how it’s something people do on dates. Suna scoffed but thanked him nonetheless. 

Osamu didn’t tell Suna where they were going, followed by him teasing the man about how he was going to kill him after all. Osamu rolled his eyes at that as he led Suna to the garage where he opened the door to his Range Rover for him. The simple gesture made his heart flutter like he was a teenager with a high school crush. Not that he knew what that was like since his high school years were filled with assignments and jobs. Either way, he felt like that. 

They drove into the city for lunch, where they talked as if they hadn’t killed people before. They spoke of their childhood, Suna doing his best to bend the truth to fit the backstory Kita gave. If he was being honest, he wasn’t even sure if Osamu was telling the truth either. 

Talking came naturally and they found themselves never running out of things to say. Suna was hyper-aware of everything involving Osamu. His smile, the sparkle in his eyes when he talks about something he’s fond of, the warmth of his hands when their fingers barely graze one another, the way he would look at him like he was something he admired so greatly. He wanted to ignore the aching feeling in his chest, wanting to pay attention to Akaashi’s warnings instead. But the universe seemed to go against his wishes and let the feeling in his heart take over. He let himself loose and for the first time in a long time, he felt _normal._ He didn’t feel like some weapon his father made him to be, he felt like he had a regular nine to five job, like his future wasn’t riddled with blood and taking lives. He felt like the person he should have been all because Osamu seemed so carefree and easy to talk to. 

They walked aimlessly until the sun was setting and found themselves in a little festival by Tokyo Bay. They meandered through the crowds, pointing out different stalls as they did so, cracking jokes and laughing. Any outsiders would think they were two regular people having a good time and not some top of the line assassin and crime lord. At some point in their walk, their hands found refuge in each other, neither person making a move to pull away. The warmth of their skins contrasted against the cold, February wind. It was nice, it was new-- for Suna at least. He wasn’t sure if Osamu had ever intertwined his fingers the way he did to him, with someone else. None of his previous stories mentioned one, so Suna liked to think that this whole thing was new for him too. 

They stood by the beach area, watching the last rays of sunshine bid its final goodbye. They didn’t let go of each other, even going as far as pulling the other closer. For warmth, they said, since the biting breeze from the water made the air a lot cooler. 

“There’s supposed to be fireworks tonight.” Osamu said, staring straight into the horizon. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve watched.” 

“Me too.” 

Suna hummed and welcomed the silence that overcame them. They listened to the bustling festival behind them in chorus with the waves that lapped the shore, harmonizing with the occasional cries from the seagulls that littered about. The smell of street foods and salt water filled the air and Suna let himself get lost in the normalcy of it all, knowing that it’ll be another while until he gets this kind of opportunity again. If he’ll get one.

“Sometimes, I miss being this carefree.” Osamu said in almost a whisper, the winds swallowing his words. But Suna heard it loud and clear, subconsciously always ready to pay attention to Osamu. When Suna didn’t answer, the latter continued to speak.

“I think about what my life could have been if I wasn’t what I am. Today made me at least have a taste of that. Thanks to you, really. Everyone I really talk to treat me too highly and too formally-- besides ‘Tsumu of course. But sometimes, that ain’t enough, you know? You treat me like a normal person and it’s all so new to me.” 

Out of all the things Osamu had said throughout the day, these words were the sincerest of them all. The only reason Suna could tell was because he felt the same way and not once did Osamu’s voice waver, or chuckle to cover something up.

“I get it. I feel the same way. Sometimes I wonder what it would’ve been like if I were found by someone else. If I were taken in by a different family and had a chance at a normal life.” 

“We have a lot in common then.”

“So it seems.”

“Do you ever think about soulmates?” 

“Not really. I never really believed in it. I’m fully aware it’s a thing that exists, it’s just… I don’t know. I guess with how I was brought up, I never really afforded myself to think about it much.” 

“But aren’t you curious?”

“Not really.” _Although now I am, and I don’t know if it’s because I’m wishing it’s you._ Suna decided to leave that part out. 

“Hm. I used to not think about it until ‘Tsumu and Omi-kun. Like you, I didn’t really have the capacity to think about it. It was always just trying to survive and not get caught, maintaining the order of things. And there were just so many bigger things that needed more attention than finding my soulmate. Besides, not everyone meets their soulmate in their lifetime. It’s not like someone could just go around and deliberately hurt people just to see if that’s their soulmate.” 

“Wasn’t there a serial killer who did that since they were so desperate to find theirs?”

Osamu chuckled, letting go of Suna’s hand and instead throwing his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure the authorities were close to seeking our help for that.” 

“I see. But yeah, the indicator is kind of… dumb isn’t it?”

“Yeah, why couldn’t it have been cool matching tattoos instead? It’d be a lot easier.” 

“Just say you want a tattoo and go.” Suna teased. 

“Needles are scary.”

“You play with knives.” 

“I stand by my statement.”

“Weirdo.” 

It was quiet between them again, but it was comfortable and Suna snaked his arm around Osamu’s waist, pulling themselves closer to one another if it were even possible. 

“Who needs soulmates anyway, right?” Osamu blurted just as the sky became a darker shade of navy blue.

“Especially with what we do with our lives, obviously not us.” They both chuckled and Osamu decided to turn so that he’s standing in front of Suna, his other arm circling around his neck. Suna’s hands automatically fell on either side of Osamu’s waist, almost like they belonged there. 

“Yeah, not us.” 

Osamu was dangerously close to Suna’s face and he could see the tiniest details in his features. A small scar above his eyebrow, and one just below his lip. The flakes of gold in his grey eyes, making it sparkle so nicely against the moonlight. He could feel his hot breath fan over his own lips and he automatically drops his gaze down to Osamu’s. 

“Rin?” Osamu breathed out. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” 

“Okay.” 

Osamu leaned up and Suna met him halfway as their lips met just as the first firework boomed above them. They melted into each other immediately, sighing against the kiss. Their lips moved in sync, as if they’ve done this several times before. The fireworks drowned out the small moans they let out as their mouths granted access for their tongues to waltz about. They pulled away briefly to catch some air, only to dive back in with fervor and conviction. 

It wasn’t long until they were rushing back to Osamu’s car and into the facility, unable to keep their hands to themselves. The whole way back was a mess of lips meeting, teeth clashing, and tongues tangling. The next thing that was vivid was Suna being thrown onto his own bed and Osamu hovering over him. Everything else that came after was a blur of the burning sensation of skin on skin, hands mapping out unknown territories and marks being littered about. Suna paid no mind to the incessant vibrations of his phone that got lost somewhere under the bed along with his clothes, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He can regret this in the morning. But right now, he really did not care. Not when his heart was soaring to heaven along with the moans of the name he shouldn’t say so lovingly. 

* * *

“I know I said to get to know each other, but you guys didn’t have to let the whole wing know how exactly you went about doing that.” 

Was the first thing Oikawa said when Suna and Osamu walked into the main office. Suna remained unaffected while Osamu scowled. It was adorable, he thought and then remembered he had to face the wrath of one Akaashi Keiji after the meeting. His amused smirk fell almost instantly. 

He listened to the briefing Oikawa made about their plan for the heist, having only five days to prepare whatever they need. Afterwards, Kenma showed Suna how to use the communicators he designed himself so that it wouldn’t be interrupted by outsiders and government something somethings Suna didn’t bother to catch. 

“Are you even listening?” Kenma deadpanned. 

“Yes, I press the middle button twice to signal help, hold the top button to talk, release to listen.” 

“Yeah, okay. You’re set. You’re due for your suit fitting with Oikawa--”

“Rin-chan! I’m gonna steal you now.” 

“There you go.” 

Suna barely had the chance to say goodbye to Kenma before he was dragged away by Oikawa. When they got to Oikawa’s personal office, he was pushed behind the screen to change into the suit. It ended up fitting perfectly without needing any major adjustments. They only had to change the colour of his bowtie to match with Osamu’s suit and the thought made him blush and Oikawa teased him relentlessly. 

Afterwards, he had to meet with Aran to show him which weapons he’ll need, and how to conceal them properly. Suna knew most of the things Aran was teaching, but the latter seemed to be so passionate about it that he just listened and nodded along. He gave him an S&W 5906, one of the easier handguns to conceal and a series of throwing knives. 

“Get yourself acquainted with those, become best friends with it. Just don’t get to know it the way you got to know Osamu.” Aran teased and Suna glared.

“I expected more from you.” He retorted light-heartedly and the other just laughed. He really didn’t think he was _that_ loud. They shot some targets for a bit, talking in between until a thought crossed Suna’s mind. 

“Aran, why does Osamu use a colt python when you guys have the means to get the most modern weapon?”

“Ah. The gun belonged to their mother. It’s what she used to protect Atsumu and Osamu when their home was raided. But she only had two bullets, so she wasn’t able to save herself. Osamu uses it as his main weapon almost like a statement and sort of like a thing he carries around to have the thought that even now, his mother is still protecting him and his brother.”

“Oh. That’s…”

“Yeah. Osamu’s a sweet guy and if I had the power to, I’d give him a normal life.” 

Suna stayed quiet after that and all he wished for was to give Osamu just that, but he knew he couldn’t and would have to kill him in five days.

They continued their target practice until dinner and Suna soon found himself in his room, examining everything he had acquired. His suit, his gun, his knives. He sighed deeply. He would probably have to use these very things to carry out his assignment. The only thing he had to worry about was Atsumu being in the other building. So Osamu would have to be taken care of first, and he’d need to find a way to get to where Atsumu is without being spotted by Oikawa or one of Kenma’s drones. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket for the umpteenth time that day, and finally, he answered without looking at who it was, already knowing full well who’d be on the other side of the line. 

_“You’re in love with him.”_

“Keiji, I’ll still do my job, don’t worry.” 

_“Can’t believe I had to listen to your damn moans.”_

“You could have also stopped listening.” 

_“What if he blew your cover while he stripped your shirt off, huh?”_

“But he didn’t.” 

_“But what if he did?”_

_“Then he kills me on sight like they usually do with people who wronged them. Besides, you guys already know everything there is to know about the location of their base, the facility, the Elites, and even their little minions.”_

“You really think you’re that disposable?”

_“I was raised to think that way, so what do you expect?”_ Suna spat out.

Akaashi let out an exasperated sigh, _“Listen, I don’t want my best friend to die, and you’re hurting yourself by falling in love with one of the most dangerous men in Japan.”_

“I’ll be fine.”

_“...”_

“To let you know that I’ll be fine, I’m probably going to need back up to take out Atsumu.” 

_“Why?”_

“He won’t be in the same building. He’ll be keeping watch in the building across the street of the event. He’s also going to be heavily guarded since Oikawa is supporting him and Kenma will have drones floating around the area. I’m gonna be at the event itself with Osamu.”

_“Right, I remember your reports about that. I think they were already talking about sending Iwaizumi to infiltrate the event in case things go haywire. But we might have him infiltrate the other building where Atsumu is. We’ll probably send in Ushijima as well.”_

“Wow, the big guns, huh?” 

_“We are dealing with a pair after all.”_

“Okay, well, let me know what they decide. We have five days, basically four.”

_“Rin.”_

“I know. I’ll pull through. I always do.”

_“Okay… okay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”_

“Yeah.”

And as timing would have it, a knock on his door prevented him from overthinking anything just as he hung up with Akaashi. 

Suna padded over to the door, opening it just a crack, only for it to be pushed wide open by the bane of his existence. 

“Hey.” Osamu grinned, leaning against the door frame. 

“Hi.”

“Can I come in?” 

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Yes.” 

Osamu playfully pushed past Suna and sauntered over to the bed and sat at the edge of it. Suna followed soon after and stood in between Osamu’s legs and placed his hands over his broad shoulders while the other’s found home around his waist.

“What brings you in?” Suna asked. 

“I just… wanted to thank you for yesterday, I guess.” 

“For going on a date and fucking right after?” Suna raised a brow, a teasing smile across his face.

“Why do you have to make things so difficult? Ya know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I also just wanted you to know that what I feel is _real_ , Rin.”

Suna froze, his eyes widening. _No, don’t say that. It’ll make things harder._ Osamu read his silence as a sign to continue. 

“You make me feel human. You make me feel like I could have the chance at a normal life when you’re around. It’s ridiculous of me to say since we’ve only really known each other for less than two weeks. And I know you don’t believe in soulmates, but maybe this is what it really means to have one, y’know?”

_Please stop._

“And, you don’t have to say anything now. I know it’s probably difficult for you, considering _what_ I am. But, I just wanted you to know all that and with our line of work, it’s better to say things before… before it’s too late.”

Osamu’s gaze on Suna was intense and full of hope. It made his heart clench painfully and he tried so hard to hide that he was hurting. 

“I know I said you don’t have to say anything, but you’ve been frozen since I started speaking so I am a little scared.” 

“You’re an idiot.” _But I’m an even bigger one._

Suna leaned down and captured Osamu’s lips with his and kissed him with all the love he had to offer because he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that as often as he’d like to. He pulled away after a while and rested his forehead on Osamu’s, their breathing uneven. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Osamu asked, his voice laced with uncharacteristic nervousness. 

“Yeah.” Suna breathed out. 

They crawled under the blankets and held each other close, Suna’s back against Osamu’s chest, their legs tangled together, fingers intertwined and ghostly kisses placed on exposed skin. 

As Osamu slept soundly beside him, Suna was plagued with the reality that whatever they had was temporary. 

* * *

_“Everybody in position?”_ Kenma’s voice was clearly heard through the hidden earpieces they all had. 

A chorus of affirmations were heard and Suna was dreading of what’s to come. 

The days leading up to the heist were a series of training, sparring, target practice, stolen kisses, quickies in between breaks, and more briefings just to make sure the plan goes accordingly. And now they were here, in the positions they were assigned, armed and dressed to the T. The only thing grounding Suna was the warm hand in his that would soon be cold once the day was over. Nevertheless, he showed absolutely no sign of uneasiness and carried himself with the grace and elegance of a trained assassin. Because at the end of the day, that’s all he really was, and nothing else. 

The pair were welcomed into the exhibit after showing their passes, walking around and passing by people who don’t have any idea of what’s to take place later on. They turned down any flutes of champagne that was offered to them by the roaming waiters, wanting to keep a clear mind in their missions. They wandered around and admired the displays of art and jewellery that probably cost more than an arm and a leg on a good day. A lot of the guests were huddled around the crown they were set to take when Kenma gave the signal that he had successfully disarmed the security system. 

Suna saw Ushijima amongst the crowds and made brief eye contact with him, nodding subtly in acknowledgement before he found Suga and Futakuchi as well. He wasn’t used to seeing others on the job, but the scale of this assignment had called for the best of the best in their work. Suna’s ancestors had built an empire of assassins from the ground up, taking out the ones who ruin the balance of society generation after generation. He hoped he really did get found by another family. One where he could be free in doing literally anything but this. Being a direct heir to the business, he was tied to this for as long as he lived, training the newer generation to become the silent weapons for society. 

_“Their security is a pain in the ass. Give me a bit more time.”_ He heard Kenma hiss into the earpiece. 

_“Power to you, Ken-chan!”_

_“I still hate it when you call me that.”_

Suna felt Osamu stifle a laugh beside him, but he couldn’t really bring himself to join him. He simply smiled warily and hoped the other wouldn’t notice the uncertainty in him. If he did, maybe he could pass it off as being nervous. 

“You know, I would’ve taken ya on a better Valentine’s Day date than this.” Osamu commented, trying to ease the tension that blanketed the whole building. 

“Really? I’m quite into heist dates. Something about adrenaline and becoming rich overnight.” Suna managed to joke. 

“Ah, I’m more into illegal weapon smuggling. Something about the secrecy of it all.” 

“Fine taste, sir.” 

“Really though, I wish I could’ve taken you somewhere nice.” 

“I mean, heist aside, this is a pretty nice place.” 

“Guess you’re right.” 

Osamu beamed at him, warming him up but hurting him at the same time. Maybe he could fake his death, change his name, run away and pretend the past twenty-two years of his life didn’t happen. 

_“I’m getting closer to cracking this stupid firewall, so I suggest getting closer to the item of interest. Although the smaller displays are unarmed, so Aran and Kita, you’re free to take and replace whatever jewellery’s against the wall.”_ Kenma said.

_“Gotcha.”_ Aran confirmed. 

“Let’s head to the center then.” Osamu suggested. 

Suna only nodded, not trusting his voice and allowed himself to be pulled by Osamu. The handgun hidden in his clothes felt like it was burning a hole through him and he hated it. His fingers felt tingly with anticipation in the worst way possible, and all he wanted to do was keep a tight hold on Osamu’s hand and run away. 

_“Um, you guys should be careful, my drones are picking up something weird.”_ Kenma warned, and it took everything in Suna not to gulp so elaborately. 

_“Weird how?”_ Atsumu asked. 

_“There’s another system trying to break into the exhibit’s. I can’t trace it though, it has like, a ton of things protecting it that would take me_ days _to unearth.”_

_Kuroo._ Suna thought. 

_“Do you think they’re after the same thing we are?”_ Oikawa wondered.

_“Hard to say, but it wouldn’t be surprising considering this is the only time this crown would see the break of day. Or I guess, night.”_ Kenma added the last part like an afterthought. 

_“Either way, we should be careful.”_ Kita said calmly.

“Any weird acting people?” Suna asked, trying to blend into the confusion. 

_“Not anything my cameras on the drones can see. Oikawa? Atsumu?”_

_“Nothing on the north side.”_ Oikawa confirmed. 

_“Nothin’ here either.”_

“Well, this should be an interesting night.” Osamu commented. 

_You don’t know the half of it._

Just as Osamu said that, the lights powered down suddenly, making the crowd gasp dramatically in surprise. 

_“Uh. Kenma?”_ Aran questioned. 

_“Not me. This wasn’t part of the plan, was it?”_

_“No, is the security around the crown even down yet?”_ Oikawa asked alarmingly. 

_“Nope. And there’s no movement going near it either.”_

_“...no one knows we’d be here, right?”_ Atsumu asked, his words slow, raising suspicion towards the turn of events. 

_“There shouldn’t be. Even if they discovered us after the fact, they surely wouldn’t have enough time to plan something that could get us.”_ Kita reassured. 

_“Omi, anything outside?”_

_“No. Just a few people stepping out to calm down from the initial panic the black out created. No one to note entered either.”_

_“Well, I got the security around the crown disramed, so this is a better opportunity than anything if Rin and Osamu are willing to risk that.”_

Osamu nudged Suna with his elbow and Suna simply nodded. The plan was to take the crown and weave between the crowds and take the back exit. And that’s where Suna is supposed to assassinate Osamu and disappear. 

They made their way to the crown as sneakily as possible and in a blink of an eye, the crown was in Osamu’s possession. In the dim of the room, Suna made regretful eye contact with Suga who simply nodded at him. He looked away and followed Osamu through the exhibit and into the back hallways of the building. He was about to draw his weapon when the lights came on again and Osamu turned to face him and a look of betrayal and shock etched onto his face. Suna, confused, since he didn’t have his gun out yet, looked behind him and saw four of his men with their guns drawn, all pointing at Osamu. 

_This was not the plan, this was not the plan, this was n--_

“Rin?” He whispered, his voice shaky and weak. He was hurt and he couldn’t even hide it. 

“Osamu, I--” 

“The whole thing back there… It was you?”

Suna couldn’t answer, his men slowly marching forward and past him, but Osamu kept his gaze on him. 

“You’re… you’re not really who you say you are, aren’t you?” 

Suna couldn’t say anything and watched as Osamu took his colt out, the silver shining in the light, ending where the silencer was placed. He heard four guns cock, getting ready to shoot at Osamu. He scoffed. 

“I showed you my true self, but I was just another assignment to you, huh?” His voice cracked in the middle and it broke Suna’s heart into pieces, he wanted to scream, wanted to tell him otherwise. But at the end of the day, he knew that Osamu was right and that he was just stupid enough to fall for his target. 

Osamu took a step forward, making the four men around Suna react, but Osamu reacted faster, the sound of four bodies dropping on either side of him, being the evidence of it. And now, the gun was pointed directly at him, much like his first day at the facility. 

“Then shoot me, Osamu.” Suna finally said after finding his voice. “You’ve already found out, so what’s stopping you?”

“I will, Rin, don’t test me. I may love you, but I have a family- as dysfunctional as it is- to protect.” 

“Then do it. I have nothing else to live for, I’ve done my job. I’ve reported everything I discovered anyway.”

“You what?”

There’s no stopping him now. “Everything, the location, the information I have on all of you. _Everything_ was relayed back. But you guys will find a way out of that right? You always do. Not like I’ll care, because I’ll be dead and I would be free from this thing I barely call a life.” 

“Shut up. Just shut up!”

_“Osamu, what’s going on and why are you pointing your gun at Suna?”_

_“I’m sorry, Kenma, what?”_

_“There’s four dead bodies with Osamu and Rin.”_

_“Don’t fucking tell me-- Kita-san?”_

_“I didn’t know, his files and background checks all came out clean.”_

_“Yeah, even my research on him checked out with whatever fake background Kita said the day he brought him in. Whoever he works for, or whoever works for him is scary good.”_

_“Fuck. Kenma, can’t you do some facial recognition on the attendees?”_

_“Already on it.”_

Despite the frantic conversation through their earpieces, Osamu and Suna held each other’s painful gaze as if they were the only two people to exist.

“What are you waiting for, Osamu?” 

“I fucking loved you.”

“Shoot.” 

“I still love you.”

“Before any more of my people come.” 

Osamu grit his teeth and tears cascaded down his face and Suna watched as he pulled the trigger twice, hearing the faint bang suppressed by the silencer. In his lifetime, he’s been shot twice and knows the burn of a bullet when it enters. He knows that it hurts at first, the body taking a while to catch up to the sudden pain and invasion, so he knew to wait for the burn that almost felt electric. He waited for that to come, for the bullets to make their presence known, and then he would see black and slip into his eternal slumber. 

He waited. 

And waited. 

And he looks up at Osamu who looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

The burn never came and Suna looked down at his unscathed body. He knew Osamu had pulled the trigger. He watched him do it _twice_. He even aimed for his heart and even through Osamu's anger, he knew he would never miss. He should've felt it by now. Then it dawned on him when he glanced over his shoulder, seeing the impact of the two bullets that were meant for him on the wall just a little behind him. He realized the ammunition went through his heart. 

"Y-you're… you're my…" Osamu stuttered out.

"... soulmate." He finished.

Suna barely whispered the word, but he knew it reached Osamu. He barely registered the rapid footsteps approaching behind him, turning the corner to where the pair was. All he could see was Osamu's retreating form after he looked at him with an abundance of conflicted feelings. He suddenly felt so numb and heavy and didn't feel the hands that held him up. When did he collapse? He didn't know. He couldn't really feel himself being pulled up and taken to a car. The only thing he could feel was the tightening in his chest and how it felt like thorns wrapped around his heart. He couldn't hear Suga or Ushijima say things to him. Just the echoes of Osamu's broken voice that was laced with pure and utter betrayal. Suna stared into nothing and felt lost, hoping that Osamu would suddenly manifest himself in front of him and tell him that this was all a dream. He didn’t even know what was happening around him, if he heard a series of gunshots or not, if there were drones flying about and shooting. He didn’t bother thinking about the chaotic aftermath of what he had caused.

Suna felt numb to the world around him, only registering the pain that was left behind by Osamu, but was ultimately caused by himself. And maybe this was the universe's cruel way of punishing him for the things he did, a quick way out for all the horrendous things he’s done thus far and maybe his greatest sin was falling for Osamu even though he was meant to, soulmate and all. And yet he knew that loving him would be wrong. 

Of course, dying was too easy. The world was never so kind to its most sinful inhabitants. 

There were worse things than death after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> If you may have guessed already, soulmates in this AU are unable to PHYSICALLY harm their counterparts in any way, shape or form.  
> So, I hope you liked that, and maybe I'll keep the ending ambiguous or maybe I won't, who knows.
> 
> Also! Apologies if there are any mistakes, I wrote this in one sitting since I changed my mind about the fic last minute, and only a little more than half was beta'd. So I will go back and read it over and correct things when I can :$
> 
> And thank you to everyone I bothered to beta read s;djkfhskdjf
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)


End file.
